Apoptosis is the designation for programmed cell death. It is found e.g. in organogenesis and metamorphosis, tissue atrophy and tumor regression. Apoptosis is linked with a condensation of the cytoplasm, a loss of plasma membrane villi, a segmentation of the nucleus and extensive degradation of chromosomal DNA. It has turned out that disturbances of apoptosis occur in various diseases such as AIDS, autoimmune diseases, tumors and leukemias. In the case of AIDS, increased apoptosis seems to be responsible for the strong decrease of the CD4-T cells.
In activated T cells and in other cells there is found a cell surface protein referred to as CD95 and APO-1, respectively. A soluble or membrane-bound protein referred to as CD95 ligand and APO-1 ligand, respectively, can bind to this cell surface protein and trigger the induction of apoptosis.
The extent and course of apoptosis as well as the molecules causing the same cannot be determined so far. However, this would be necessary to be able to carry out e.g. follow-ups and suitable therapeutic measures in patients suffering from the above-mentioned diseases.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a product serving for determining the extent of apoptosis and its course, respectively.